Look At Me
by Sakurai Yuichii
Summary: "Bisakah kau berhenti mengharapkannya dan berbalik melihatku?"/Fanfic req Kagayaku Hoshina tapi kayaknya penname dia ganti jadi Jepitan Pink yah? belom cek #PLAK/Maafkan segala kehancuran fanfic ini/Buatnya ngebut/RnR please/Hargailah kerja keras author


Shuuen no Shiori © 150P

Disclaimer :

Chara bukan milik saya. Tapi plot murni hasil kerja saya.

Warning :

Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan semata. Tidak bermaksud merugikan siapapun. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan saja.

Hati-hati membaca fanfiksi ini! Karena mengandung kegajean tingkat akut, plot mainstream dan ngebut, typo bertebaran dan

sangat OOC .

.

.

.

E-noru terbangun saat mendengar sayup-sayup suara dari arah dapur. Dia pun membuka kelopak matanya dan berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk melalui sela-sela ventilasi udara lalu pemuda itu bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang mengumpulkan nyawanya. Tak lama terdengar suara tawa halus dari arah luar. Dia pun memutuskan untuk mencuci muka kemudian keluar dan melihat situasi.

E-noru berjalan menuju dapur dan menemukan sang paman-E-ki- sedang duduk dan berbicara dengan seseorang melalui layar ponsel pintarnya. Wajah E-ki terlihat senang menatap sosok yang ada di layar.

E-noru menghela nafas berat lalu menarik kursi yang terletak di seberang E-ki, "Selamat pagi, Paman," sapa E-noru seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan.

"Oh, Selamat pagi, E-noru," balas E-ki menyadari kehadiran keponakannya itu

E-noru memakan sarapan yang disiapkan pamannya itu dalam diam sambil sesekali melirik pamannya yang masih mengobrol dengan seseorang diseberang sana. Ya. E-noru tahu dengan sangat baik siapa orang itu. Namanya D-suke, dia kekasih E-ki sejak 3 tahun lalu.

"Kapan kau pulang?" Tanya E-ki pada D-suke

'Mungkin minggu depan. Ada apa?'

"Tidak. Aku merindukanmu," balas E-ki seraya tersenyum.

'Ahahahaha.. apa segitunya kau merindukanku,hm?'

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah 6 bulan pergi," ujar E-ki kesal

Kekehan pelan kembali terdengar dari D-suke

Mata E-ki memicing menatap kekasihnya itu, "Kau tidak merindukan aku? Jangan bilang kau sudah punya yang baru disana?!" Seru E-ki tiba-tiba

E-noru merolling matanya bosan. D-suke memang sudah 6 bulan berada di luar negeri untuk mengurus beberapa hal.

'Tentu saja aku merindukanmu. Mana mungkin tidak? Dan bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melirik yang lain sedangkan aku memiliki yang lebih baik sepertimu,'

E-noru yakin saat ini D-suke sedang tersenyum lembut terbukti dari wajah E-ki yang memerah.

Merasa gerah dengan semua ini E-ki berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku pergi dulu," ujarnya meninggalkan E-ki begitu saja tanpa menunggu respon sang paman.

E-ki memandang sendu punggung E-noru.

.

Hari sudah petang. Matahari pun mulai beranjak ke ufuk timur. Burung-burung yang mulai berterbangan kembali ke sarang ikut meramaikan suasana.

E-noru berjalan lesu menyusuri trotoar. Meski hari hampir gelap ia tak ada keinginan sama sekali untuk mempercepat langkah kakinya. Lagipula tidak ada yang peduli kapan ia pulang. Pamannya itu mungkin masih sibuk dengan kekasihnya, D-suke. Pulang ke rumahpun dia hanya duduk bosan seperti orang yang takut mati namun segan untuk hidup.

Ia ingin bermain ke rumah salah satu temannya namun entah kenapa ia terlampau malas untuk melakukannya. Nuraninya berkata agar ia tetap di rumah menemani E-ki agar tak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Ia bukannya negative thinking, hanya berjaga-jaga saja.

Klek.

E-noru membuka pintu apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama E-ki seraya menggumamkan 'aku pulang'. Ia tak ingin membuang-buang suaranya untuk mengucap dua kata itu dengan volume lebih tinggi, toh tidak ada yang menyahut.

Tepat seperti dugaannya E-ki masih setia dengan ponselnya seperti tadi pagi membuat E-noru berpikir bahwa pamannya itu tak pernah melepas ponsel itu walau sedetik saja.

'Menyeduh ramen cup lagi?' Tanya D-suke diseberang sana

"Lalu apa lagi? Apa ada sup miso instant?" Balas E-ki yang sedang mengeluarkan bumbu-bumbu ramen cup yang ada di hadapannya

'Kau ini. Jangan hanya memakan makanan instant saja, kau sadar tidak? Kau itu mempengaruhi E-noru. Apa jadinya jika dia makan makanan instant sepertimu terus-menerus?'

"Makanya kau cepat kembali agar kau bisa memasak makanan yang katamu bergizi seimbang itu," ujar E-ki lagi seraya menyeduh air panas

Setelah itu ia pun berjalan menuju sofa ruang tengah dimana E-noru duduk dengan bosan menatap channel tv yang tak menghiburnya.

'Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu aku akan kembali seminggu lagi. Bersabarlah,'

"Seminggu itu lama, D-suke. Apa tidak bisa dipercepat? Besok mungkin? Atau lusa?"

'Kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya, dan kau tau jawabannya bukan?'

E-ki mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Pipinya pun digembungkan seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk karna tidak diberi

"Tidak usah memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau membuatku ingin memakanmu sekarang juga," ujar D-suke tersenyum

"Memangnya kau bisa apa? Menyentuhku saja tak bisa," ujar E-ki menantang

"Heeeehhh? Jadi kau menantangku? Baiklah begitu aku tiba nanti akan kubuat kau tak bisa berjalan selama seminggu," ujar D-suke menyeringai

E-noru lama-lama geram melihat kelakuan E-ki. Dia berdiri dan merebut ponsel E-ki lalu membantingnya ke lantai.

"E-noru apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak E-ki kesal

"Berhentilah seperti in paman! Berhentilah seperti orang gila yang berbicara pada rekaman!" Seru E-noru dengan suara tinggi

"Sampai matahari terbit dari barat dia tidak akan kembali!" Seru E-noru lagi

Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah

"Jaga bicaramu, E-noru! D-suke akan pulang!" Seru E-ki ikut menaikkan nada suaranya

"Dia sudah pergi paman! Sadarlah!" Seru E-noru

.

"Jadi kau akan pulang minggu depan?" Tanya E-ki pada sosok D-suke yang di layar ponselnya

"Hmmm.. begitukah.. Tapi kali ini kau tidak berbohong kan?"

"Mana bisa aku berbohong padamu?" Goda D-suke

"Tck, kau ini.. Oh selamat datang, E-noru," sapa E-ki saat E-noru pulang

"E-noru sudah pulang?" Tanya D-suke

E-ki mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa itu D-suke?" Tanya E-noru

"Ya. Dan dia akan pulang minggu depan," jawab E-ki

"Uwooohh.. kau harus membawakanku oleh-oleh. Kalau tidak kuharamkan kau menginjak apartemen kami," ujar E-noru

"Tenang kawan. Aku pasti menyiapkan oleh-oleh untukmu," ujar D-suke

"Kupegang janjimu. Aku mau mandi," ujar E-noru kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya

.

"Paman, ayo pergi," ajak E-noru pada E-ki yang duduk bersimpuh di depan sebuah nisan

"Dia masih hidup E-noru. Dia masih hidup, dia akan pulang 2 hari lagi." Ujar E-kibr

E-noru memeluk pamannya yang rapuh itu, "terimalah kenyataan,"

D-suke meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Dia memutuskan pulang 2 hari lebih awal dari waktu yang ia janjikan pada

Namun naas pesawat yang di tumpanginya jatuh dan menyebabkan seluruh penumpang dan awak pesawat meninggal dunia.

.

"Dia sudah damai disana, paman" ujar E-noru

"Dia pasti kembali, E-noru. Dia sudah berjanji padaku," ujar E-ki dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Kumohon paman. Berhentilah seperti ini. Kau membuatku sedih," ujar E-noru memeluk E-ki

E-ki terdiam. Ia berusaha mencari kehangatan dalan dekapan

"Tak bisa kah kau berhenti mengarapkannya dan berbalik melihatku paman?" Tanya E-noru menatap manik mata E-ki lekat

Yang ditanya hanya diam

E-ki juga hanya diam saat E-noru perlahan mengapus jarak diantara mereka. Ia hanya menutup mata ketika merasakan bibir E-noru menyapu permukaan kulit bibirnya

"Mungkin sudah saatnya aku melepasmu pergi, D-suke." Kuharap kau tenang

Setelah itu E-ki membalas ciuman E-noru demi menenangkan dirinya dan mencoba untuk membuka hatinya kembali.

FIN

.

.

JRENG JRENG... AKHIRNYAAAAAA SELESAI JUGA FANFIKSI INIIII... THANKS TO FAKHIRA YANG MEMERAS OTAK SAYA SEHINGGA FANFIK ALAY INI TERCIPTAA~~

Err... aku ga tau yah ini wordnya berapa, soalnya ngetiknya di hp. DI HAPE PEMIRSAH...

Oya meski telat, Saya Sakurai Yuichii author bego nan sinting yang alhamdulilla udah genap setahun jadi author di FFn mengucapkan Selamat menyambut Hari Raya Idul Fitri

Teruntuk Fakhira Rifa Adinda kawan gue terzayang saking sayangnya pengen gue lempar ke antartika, ini pesenen lo. Etdahh.. gegara si **** gue harus janjiin ginian ke lo... ckckckck untuk aja gue dapet ide.. Btw ini gue nulis di lobby RS disamping emak pula :v :v gregedh ga tuh?

.

Yodah lah, ampe sini aja.. SORRY FOR TYPO READER-SANN

.

Saya tau ini hancur sangat ini di publish serta di ketik di hp dan saya sedang tidak mood memperbaiki typo /PLAK

.

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
